In the field of digital logic, extensive use is made of well known and highly developed complimentary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) technology. As CMOS has begun to approach maturity as a technology, there is an interest in alternatives that may lead to higher performance in terms of speed, power dissipation computational density, interconnect bandwidth, and the like. An alternative to CMOS technology comprises superconductor based single flux quantum circuitry, utilizing superconducting Josephson junctions (JJs), with typical signal power of around 4 nanowatts (nW), at a typical data rate of 20 gigabits per second (Gb/s) or greater, and operating temperatures of around 4 kelvins.
In the context of systems and circuits in the reciprocal quantum logic (RQL) family, a storage loop is a loop capable of holding a superconducting current representative of a state, stably, until the current in such loop, and thereby the represented state, is affirmatively altered by an input signal, as opposed to by, for example, ambient AC conditions present in a larger circuit of which the storage loop may be a constituent.